Memories of Yesterday, Passing Love Through Time
by FroofyB
Summary: Well here's the first part of my first "novel"  so to speak .  It's a story about Keith and Allura preparing for their Big Day.  Enjoy C & C welcome but no flames please.  Thanks to Wade Wells for your help, keep the good advice coming.


I do not own Voltron or any Characters herein. I do not make any money from this. Please do not sue!

It's not like I've got anything anyway!

**Memories of Yesterday, Passing Love Through Time**

Part 1

Keith pulled the fire safe box out of the back of his closet, opened the lock and pulled out the object he was searching for from its well protected storage place. Carefully, he unwrapped the soft cloth to reveal the antique broche inside. Although, it was hundreds of years old, the lovely cameo looked as beautiful now as it did the first day he saw his mother wearing it. The memory of that day came flooding back to him…

[_"Mommy dat is so pwetty, whose it?" "Well sweetie, it's called a 'cameo' and it is very old. It's been in our family for many generations, handed down from mother to daughter" said Keith's mom. "So when my wittle sista's born, she'll get it?" asked Keith. "When I turned 18, my mother gave it to me as a gift that I was now grown up, so if and when you get a little sister, I'll give it to her when she turns 18 too."]_

The memory fades and Keith feels the pangs of sorrow because just one week later, both his parents were killed in action. Looking fondly at the cameo in his hands, he begins to remember the next time he looked upon its beauty.

["_So buddy, whatcha need a safe deposit box for?" asks a young cadet. "It's for this." Keith shows Lance the antique cameo, as they walk to the bank on campus. "Nice, a cameo! My grandma had one but it was lost when Zarkon destroyed our home. Where'd you get yours?" "It's been in my family for generations, handed down from mother to daughter on their 18__th__ birthday. But since I don't have a sister… I've decided to put it away until I meet the woman I'll marry one day. " "So you're going to break the old tradition- no engagement ring?" "No Lance, I'll still give her an engagement ring when I pop the question, but I'll give this to her first. It'll be a sort of 'pre-engagement' gift. When I give it to her I'll see how she'll respond to the BIG question." "Keith, we're only 14 & you've already planned out how you're gonna propose some day?" Lance just shakes his head in amazement at his best friend, knowing that he will keep to his plan one day.]_

"_Knock Knock!_ Hey Keith, you in there? " Lance's voice brings Keith back to the present. "Yeah, just a second."

He places the broche in his desk drawer and walks over to the door. "What's up Lance?"

"Just thought I'd drop off these reports that you wanted before the ball tonight."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting them this early."

"Well, I might end up having a bit too much fun tonight to work on them tomorrow, so no time like the present eh? So what about you? Ready for your big date tonight with Allura?" Lance waggles his eye brows at Keith who just shakes his head and sighs.

"Lance, I've escorted the princess to many special occasions, what makes you think that this one is a big date, hmm?"

"Well Capt, remember who you're talking to here, I know you both. You've gone out on a few 'acceptable' and chaperoned outings but tonight's the first big ball that you're attending as a couple. Besides, I know that your relationship with the princess has gone way beyond courting. I've seen you two sneaking around at night as well as the way you kiss her. You're lovers and don't deny it! But the question is, what do Coran and Nanny think?"

"They don't know Lance, and you _**know**_ they wouldn't approve. Hell, Nanny doesn't even approve of us courting! But if Coran found out what we've done, well I don't even want to think about what would happen. We waited so long to admit how we feel, that it wasn't long before we …" As Keith blushes and sighs deeply he confides in Lance, "we couldn't keep our hands off each other one night… and it just felt so right…but we've only slept together once and since then we've been trying to find time to be together again without getting caught. It's getting to be so frustrating. However, tonight that's all going to change."

"Care to clue your best friend in? Wait a minute…you're not ending it with Ally are you?"

"No Lance. You're just going to have to wait and see. But I will tell you this much: no one will be expecting this. "

Knowing better than to push Keith, Lance lets it go (for now anyway). "Well if you're not going to spill the beans then I better get to my room and get dressed. I'll see ya there in a few buddy." "Later Lance."

As the door slides shut, Keith goes back to the desk drawer and pulls out the cameo and, from further back, a small black ring box. He opens the box and snuggled upon the blue velvet pillow is a heart shaped blue diamond surrounded by small black diamonds. "Yep, _**no one**_ will be expecting this tonight. God I hope she says 'yes'. I love her so much; I don't want to spend any more time apart." A picture comes into his mind of him standing at the alter looking towards the back of the cathedral.

[_Standing tall at the altar, Keith sees all his friends and various dignitaries gathered together in the cathedral. Low music is heard as Rommel, dressed In a flowing red satin gown with sheer short sleeves, walks down the aisle. Lance meets her halfway, escorts her to the altar steps then takes his place next to Keith. The wedding march begins and they turn to see Allura being escorted down the aisle by Coran. She is a sight to behold, dressed in a full length white satin gown with long, lace covered, off the shoulder sleeves and diadems sewn throughout the bodice, which hugs Allura's figure perfectly. Through her veil she is all smiles just for her husband to be._ _He smiles brilliantly as Coran places Allura's hand in his. Together they turn to the bishop…]_

A brilliant smile crosses Keith's face as he locks the vision to memory hoping that someday real soon it will become reality. He heads over to his closet door, slips the jewelry, one into the pocket of his dress uniform jacket, the other into his pants pocket, and then hits the shower.

"Nanny, I don't care, I want to wear it DOWN!" Allura knows that is the way Keith prefers it and she wants to look her most stunning for him.

"Ackk, Princess, you know that a proper princess, at formal occasions, wears her hair up!"

"Ooh, this is going nowhere fast. Keith will be here any minute, and I won't be ready. So let's compromise, O.K.? Leave the sides up but the back down."

"Fine your highness, but I must say that it won't be what any of the Princes coming tonight will be wanting to see. They know what is proper and what is not. How are you going to win any of their hearts?"

"NANNY! When are you going to accept that I'm seeing Keith and that we're in love?"

"Oh my baby, although he is a fine man and treats you well, it's just not who you should be thinking about marrying! He's _**not royalty**_! But… you've made your choice and although I must abide by your wishes, I do not accept it."

"Please Nanny…." Buzz ... "Oh that's Keith, please Nanny, don't start anything tonight, please…."

"Of course I will hold my tongue…for you princess."

"Thank you Nanny, now, please let him in while I finish up."

"Yes, your highness." Nanny steps into the sitting room and opens the door. "Good evening Captain, please come in, princess will be with you shortly."

"Thank you Nanny." Keith enters but turns around when he hears the door behind him swish closed and realizes that Nanny has left without another word to him or Allura. "Keith?" Her voice is soft and melodic, bringing a warm smile to his face as he turns to see her standing at the entrance to her bedchambers. Keith can't help but stare for a moment, speechless. The princess is wearing a shimmering cranberry ball gown with long sleeves that sit just at the edge of her shoulder and dips to a low sweetheart neckline. To top off the ensemble, she is wearing a matching cloth choker, pearl drop earrings, and her hair is pulled up on the sides and held there by a tiara instead of her usual circlet, while the rest hangs loose and free down her back. "Allura, you… look absolutely… gorgeous!" Keith stammers as she walks into the sitting room.

"Why thank you my love, you're not too shabby yourself!" Allura's cheeks blush as she smiles and takes in his attire as well. Keith always looks so sharp and sexy in his dress blues! "Well shall we head out?"

Keith takes her hand into his and lightly kisses her cheek "Not yet sweetheart. I have a gift I'd like to give to you before we leave."

"Oh, really? What is it Keith? It's not my birthday or Christmas yet. " The princess's face lights up and a broad grin like that of a child spreads across her face.

"It doesn't have to be a special occasion for me to give you a gift, does it?"

"Well, no…I guess not. What is it then?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands. " Keith reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the cloth holding the precious heirloom. He places it into her hands and unwraps it. "Open your eyes, my love." "Aahh oohh! It's beautiful! Oh my, this is…I mean…where…" The Princess is so awestruck she cannot find the right words to say.

"It's a cameo and it has been in my family for hundreds of years, passed down from generation to generation. I wanted you to have it as a token of my love and affection Allura."

"Oh Keith, I'm honored, I love you! Thank you so much, this means the world to me. I will always keep it safe and cherish it." Allura tilts her head up and kisses Keith long and slow, savoring this special moment all alone with him.

Keith wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss. Slowly, reluctantly he pulls away "We better get going or Coran will send out a search party to find us. "

"OK, but just a second, I want to wear it tonight." Moments later she returns with the broche pinned in the center of her gown's neckline. Keith smiles and thinks to himself, 'step one a complete success, now on to step two...'

Part 2

The harvest ball celebration is in full swing as they enter and descend the staircase. All eyes turn to see the young couple walk down slowly arm in arm, smiling brightly to everyone. Several voices can be overheard saying "they make such a lovely couple," and "they remind me of our dearly departed King and Queen". The Voltron force can't help but smile and chuckle to themselves, pleased to see their friends finally together and so happy. As they reach the bottom of the staircase, Lance almost chokes when he sees what Allura is wearing on her gown. He thinks to himself 'Keith you sly dog! That's your mom's cameo; you're going to propose to Ally!'

Hunk and Pidge look at Lance "Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah… fine… the Champaign just went down wrong."

Romelle and Sven finish their dance and join the rest of the team. Romelle notices the slack jaw on Lance and follows his stare to the happy couple. She asks him "What's wrong Lance? "

"Nothing, it's just that well, this is the first public affair that they've attended as a couple and I guess I'm a bit surprised that no one seems upset." Lance secretly hopes they buy it.

"You're right; I was expecting a few people to be very angry that Ally's chosen non-royalty as a suitor. But then again, it's Keith and the people of Arus respect and adore him. I'm glad that Sven and I didn't have to worry about such things. Right dear?"

"Ja, it woult have been very difficult for us too. But tankfully Pollux doesn't seem so stuck on old world traditions."

Lance nodded in agreement while thinking 'whew, they bought it; I'd hate to ruin Keith's plans. He'd make me run extra laps, pull the overnight shift for two weeks and then some! But I can't let it go, I've got to ask him when he's gonna do it.' He puts down his empty glass, grabs two full glasses and excuses himself from the group. "Well it doesn't look like they're going to get away from those dignitaries anytime soon so I think I'll just take these over to them. Later."

As Lance approaches, Keith sees the smirk on his face and knows he's up to no good. "Excuse me Ambassadors, but I noticed our Princess and Captain don't have any refreshments. Here you go your Highness, Captain."

Allura smiles gratefully at Lance for the distraction. "Thank you Lance that was very thoughtful."

Then as Lady Durmont approaches, the ambassadors take their leave. "Oh your highness, I just had to come over and compliment you on your gown and that lovely broche!"

Lance takes this opportunity to whisper in Keith's ear "No one will be expecting it, huh? What about me? "

"I don't know what you're talking about" Keith replies but smiles slyly at Lance.

"WHEN?"

"Oh alright" Keith responds and pulls Lance a few feet away from the ladies. "After the last dance of the evening. It's supposed to be just Allura and me out there dancing. When the music stops before we say 'goodnight' to our guests and leave the floor, I'm going to get down on my knee and pop the question."

"In front of _**everyone**_? Do you even have a ring?"

"Yep, I've got it in my pocket."

"Well you've got it all planned out just like you said when we were kids. Good luck buddy, but then again, it's Ally, you knowshe's gonna say YES!"

Both men just smile and laugh. Allura turns back to them once Lady Durmont leaves and asks what they're laughing about but they just say that it's a "guy" thing. The trio walks back over to the rest of their friends to enjoy the festivities. Off to the side Coran catches Keith's eye, smiles and nods to him. Keith smiles and nods back, then looks down at Allura, knowing that Coran on behalf of King Alfor, gave his blessing yesterday, but doesn't have the slightest idea as to what's in store later this evening.

When the princesses excuse themselves to take a break, Romelle sees the cameo on Allura and gasps at its beauty. "Oh Ally, when did you get that?"

Allura smiles saying "Tonight. Keith gave it to me before we arrived. Do you like it Romy?"

"Like it, I love it. It looks like it's an antique; Is it?"

"Yes, it's been in Keith's family for hundreds of years. He said that it's been passed down from generation to generation and that he wanted to give it to me as a gift."

"Ally he really does love you so much, doesn't he? Who would have thought that two princesses, from war torn worlds, would find such wonderful men from so far away?"

"I know. I just wish Nanny could see what I and everyone else does in Keith. She's still holding out that I'll forget about him and marry a prince. Coran approves of us, why can't she?"

Allura begins to tear up and Romelle takes her into a fierce hug. "Give her some time, she'll come around. She probably thinks that Keith will end up leaving one day and you'll be left behind heartbroken."

"But Keith wouldn't do that."

"Ally look at it from Nanny's point of view: as long as he's a GG officer, he could be transferred. Nanny's just afraid that you'll have to choose between Arus and Keith."

Allura wipes her eyes and smiles at her cousin. "Yeah, I guess you're right when I think about it that way. But maybe something will happen to change all that…maybe one day?"

"Oh, who knows what the future holds. Come on we better get back out there, otherwise the boys might get into mischief." They head back to the festivities and are swept out onto the dance floor immediately by their handsome men.

Part 3

The night is getting late and Keith begins to feel a bit nervous as the music for the final dance begins. The dance floor empties out as he bows before Allura and she curtseys to him. Neither one sees the portly figure standing on the top of the staircase landing. Nanny watches as Keith perfectly begins to waltz the princess around the dance floor. Everyone, from royalty to palace staff, to everyone in between, smiles and applauds the couple as they pass by. Keith and Allura can't take their eyes off of each other as they feel the warmth of approval from everyone in attendance.

However, Allura notices that Keith seems to be getting more and more nervous. "Keith, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wish this dance could go on and on. I don't want to let you out of my arms."

Allura smiles and whispers back "But if this dance doesn't end, then no one would leave and we'd be stuck out here dancing forever. I don't know about you but I'm wearing heels and my feet are starting to hurt!"

Keith chuckles and thinks to himself, 'she has not a clue of what is about to happen but still manages to calm my fears.'

Just then the song comes to an end, but before anyone can applaud, Keith steps back from the princess, takes her right hand in his as he gets down on one knee. Allura's eyes widen in sudden realization. There is utter silence but for a gasp from the staircase landing.

"Princess Allura, eight years ago I knelt before you promising to protect you and your planet from the forces of Doom. Over that time a deep friendship began and from that friendship a great love bloomed between us. I am just a simple man, a pilot, a soldier, but my love for you is endless. I asked permission against all odds, to court you and was granted the honor. Since then I have come to realize that I cannot live without you by my side. My heart aches for you when we are apart. So now, before your people, and your peers, I ask you, Princess Allura, my friend, my love, my life, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

All eyes turn expectantly towards the teary eyed princess, awaiting her reply.

"Captain Keith, you think so lowly of yourself yet you give of your whole self constantly, completely and unconditionally. You have become so much to this planet but more to me. You are my best friend, my champion, my black knight and the love of my life for my heart aches as well when we are apart. It is I who would be honored to have you as my husband, my ruler, my king. **Yes I will marry you!**

A loud applause erupts with shouts of joy and laughter. Keith stands up pulls Allura into his arms spinning her around as he kisses her soundly. After a few moments, he puts her down then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box. He opens it as she gasps at the beauty of the ring inside. As he slowly puts it onto her finger he says "I had this made just for you. You are the blue lion and I as the black lion will always surround you to keep you safe and loved."

"Oh Keith, I love you so much and you've made me the happiest woman in the entire universe!"

With that Coran approaches and hugs them both in congratulations. Romelle and the rest of the Voltron force come running up next but before they can congratulate the couple, they are pushed aside and hear the voice they've all been dreading to hear..."Let me through, **Let Me Through**!"

Coran steps up saying "Now Nanny…"

Nanny holds up her hand to silence Coran "Let me speak. Princess, tonight you asked me to hold my tongue, but after what I've just heard, I can no longer do as I promised. I'm sorry." She walks up to Keith and wraps him in a fierce hug. When she pulls away she has tears in her eyes. "Please forgive an old lady and her old ways. After watching you dance, hearing that proposal and what you said about the ring, I realize just how wrong I've been. I've always dreamed of Allura marrying a Prince, yet there's been a true prince living under my nose for the past eight years. Please forgive me for acting like a blind fool."

Keith reaches out and takes Nanny's hands into his own. "There is nothing to forgive Nanny. You were only looking out for Allura, but I'm glad that you've opened your eyes so we can all be happy together!"

Nanny looked over to Allura, and they hugged warmly. "I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you princess, please forgive me."

"Oh Nanny, like Keith said; there's nothing to forgive."

A round of applause begins once again and champaign corks popping can be heard all around. Quickly a new celebration is under way and continues into the morning light. Due to all the celebrating, no one notices the dark figure slip out from the back corner door and off into the night.

Part 4

"Where have you been Hagar? If I didn't know that you always look so ugly I'd swear you were something your mangy cat dragged in."

"Sire I have been spying on our enemies for you in person. You will be interested to know that Princess Allura has accepted the Voltron Captain's marriage proposal."

King Zarkon smiles and strokes his chin. "Well that is very interesting news indeed. Maybe now that sad excuse of a son of mine will forget his ridiculous obsession of taking her for his own. Yet at the same time while the Voltron force is celebrating the nuptials, Arus will be prime for an attack… Hagar, keep me posted to the date and prepare for a full scale attack!"

"Yes sire, I will prepare my greatest robeast for the occasion."

"And what occasion would that be father?" Lotor walks briskly up to the steps of his father's throne.

King Zarkon doesn't trust nor wants Lotor to know of his plans. Thinking quickly he tells his son "Nothing to concern yourself with right now Lotor. But there is something that requires your attention. The production of lazon from Nellus has slowed to a halt due to the slaves revolting there. I want you to take your fleet and show them the 'errors of their ways'. Do not come back until production is back to 100%."

"But Father, Nellus is so far away. What about Arus and Voltron?"

"Don't argue with me, otherwise I just might make an example of you to those slaves! Now be gone!"

"Yes father, I won't fail you."

"How many times have I heard that one before? But this task is so easy even a numb skull like you shouldn't fail."

Lotor turns on his heel and leaves the throne room. He knows that his father is keeping him away from Arus and his love, Princess Allura, and vows to himself to find out why.

Later that afternoon, once all the guests have finally departed, the Voltron force, Coran, Nanny, Romelle and Sven gather in the rec room to discuss the wedding plans. However, the two most important people seem to have disappeared.

"It's their wedding; shouldn't they be here to plan it? Where on Arus could they be?" Coran states as he paces the floor.

"Come now Coran, they probably just want some time alone. After all, they didn't have two seconds to themselves last night or this morning!"

"Yeah, Romelle's right Coran, but we could call Keith on his com, You Know he'll have it on."

"Yes of course! A very good idea Pidge, why didn't I think of that? Oh what a night with no sleep can do to one's self." Coran pulls out his com and calls Keith.

The newly engaged couple is sitting on their favorite bench in the garden. Keith is straddling the bench and Allura is reclining against his chest, wrapped in his arms while holding her left hand up to the sky, admiring the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Oh Keith, please tell me this isn't a dream. We're really getting married."

Keith smiles and places a kiss in her hair. "Well if it is a dream, then let me sleep forever!"

Allura looks up into his handsome face "Same goes for me. But if this is _**Really Real**_, how long are we going to wait? I'd say the sooner the better. We've wasted too much time already with our silly fears."

"Sounds good to me, besides, the quicker we get married the quicker we can get back to practicing making a family!" Keith smiles devilishly and waggles his eyebrows at the princess. Allura's cheeks blush as she feels her insides heat up at the thought of making love with Keith as much and as often as they want without the fear of being caught.

Suddenly she blurts out "Christmas Eve."

"Huh?" Keith is surprised by her outburst.

"I said: Christmas Eve, let's get married on Christmas Eve!"

"It's only a month away, I was hoping for a short engagement but only a month? Do you think Nanny will have enough time to plan it all?" Keith asks.

"Keith, we both know that even if we wait a full year, Nanny will fuss that it's not enough time. You know she loves the challenge and will do it. Besides, I don't want too grand of a wedding. A smaller, more intimate kind is what I've always wanted. And the sooner we're married, the sooner we can just forget about practicing and actually get to work on starting a family."

"Well then, your wish is my command my love" Keith says bringing her lips to his for a tender kiss.

Just as Allura turns to wrap her arms around his neck, they hear the beeps from Keith's com. "Never fails." Allura shakes her head as he pulls out the com to answer. "Keith here."

"Keith where are you and Allura, we were supposed to meet in the rec room half an hour ago." "Oh, sorry Coran, we lost track of time, we're in the garden, it'll only take us a minute to get there." Allura is already standing as Keith jumps up and the two walk hand in hand back toward the castle.

"**Christmas Eve**? _**This Christmas Eve? Are you both crazy?**_ It's impossible. Can't be done!" Nanny shouts in the middle of the room.

"Please Nanny, we can do it. Keith and I have waited so long already. We want to get on with our life together. Besides, you've had my gown finished for years now, no announcements are needed as everyone already knows so all that is left is to send out the invitations, plan the meal and pick out the music! Anyway I know just how much you love a good challenge and you won't let us down." Coran looks around the room to see that everyone is in agreement except for Nanny but Allura's words of praise are slowing persuading the older woman her way.

"The other good reason Nanny is it won't give Doom much time to prepare to attack us that day." "LANCE!" Everyone is shocked to hear his statement. "Aww come on, you KNOW that Zarkon will think that it's the perfect opportunity to strike as we'll all be celebrating and then we'll be down a lion even with Sven covering. Plus, Lotor will be pissed off that Keith has won Allura's heart. So he'll be itching to take him down."

"I hate to admit it but he's right. The sooner you two are wed, the better. It's a good chance that Doom already knows and could be making plans as we speak."

"Coran, vhat are you saying" Sven asks, hearing something in the advisor's voice that has him worried suddenly.

"I'm saying that we should contact Galaxy Garrison requesting immediate support and additional support for the wedding and coronation day up until Princess and the Captain return from their honeymoon. "

"Sounds like a good idea Coran. How about we ask for the Explorer, having two Voltrons at our disposal would make Zarkon think twice about doing anything." Keith looks to his young friend, "Pidge that's a fantastic idea, especially since they'd be invited anyway."

"Well Nanny?" Allura looks to her governess for final approval.

"Well, what are you all just sitting around for? Coran and Keith, make that call! Boys, get to work on security arrangements! Romelle, Allura, follow me! We have a wedding to plan!"

"Yes!" Keith hugs Allura, everyone else jumps to their feet and all make a dash for their assignments, except for Hunk. "Hey, what about dinner? I'm starving!"

"Oh with all this I completely forgot, OK right after dinner, we get started…but Coran"

"Yes Nanny, we'll make that call first." Nodding in satisfaction, they all head for the dining room, while Coran and Keith turn towards castle control.

PartT 5

"Prince Lotor we have reached Nellus."

"Good, prepare a shuttle for me and release the first squadron on the rebels. We'll make quick work of this rabble and be back on Doom before Father even realizes I've left."

"Yes your highness." However, the rebels seem to be more than what is expected and put up a fierce battle. Yet without proper training and weapons, Lotor's forces eventually overtake them and the rebellion is over, for now anyhow. The Doom Prince leaves behind two squads of soldiers and as production begins again; he makes his way back to Doom.

"Maybe I'll swing by Arus and pay a little visit to Allura…it's been too long since I've gazed upon her beauty. I'm certain she's missed me." Lotor smiles and sits back in his command chair to revel in his victory and to fantasize about Allura.

Far away someone else is swept away in a memory of a fantasy come true….

_[The night skies over Arus are clear and bright from all the stars and the full moon shining down upon the Castle of Lions. Keith has just come off of duty and has stepped out onto the balcony for a breath of fresh air. "You should be asleep by now, Princess." _

"_You amaze me Keith. How did you know I was coming out here?" _

_Keith turns to gather her into his warm embrace. "I could smell your perfume."_

"_Well so much for giving you a surprise kiss."_

"_You could still kiss me…" "But it wouldn't be a surprise." "So?"_

_Allura smiles in defeat as Keith leans down to gently kiss her sweet lips. After several moments they break away only to stare deeply into each other's eyes. As he lightly strokes her cheek with his cool fingers, Allura reaches up to wrap her hands in his thick dark hair. She gently pulls Keith's head back down for another kiss. But this time as the kiss deepens, she feels his tongue upon her lips and obligingly she opens her mouth so they can taste each other. Keith feels himself getting hopelessly lost in the moment and is quickly losing control. He wraps his left arm around her waist as the other moves slowly up her body to cup her full breast. A small moan escapes her and it excites Keith greatly. While still holding her mouth in a dizzying kiss, his thumb brushes over her erect nipple through the fabric of her night gown. Allura feels her body heat up at his touch as she caresses his back and slowly moves down to his buttocks. She squeezes his firm cheeks and is surprised to feel something hard poking her in the stomach as she pulls Keith closer to her. She breaks the kiss and looks at Keith. His eyes are_ _almost black and she can see her own passion reflected within them. Without saying a single word, she nods in understanding as Keith takes her hand and leads her back inside the castle. _

_It's 1 AM and the corridors are empty, no one sees them enter his room. Once inside, Keith locks the door and turns around to find Allura kneeling down on his bed. As he approaches her, he pulls his shirt off and drops it to the floor. She reaches out to touch his well toned chest causing a low moan to escape his lips. He brings her arms up above her head then reaches back down to grab the hem of her night gown. In one swift pull, he brings it up then tosses it aside. The sight of the princess' perfect form takes Keith's breath away. "God you are so beautiful Ally. I love you so much it hurts."_

"_You have no idea what you do to me Keith. I want to…make love with you…now." Allura's heart skips a beat as Keith responds. "Your wish is my command." He quickly pulls off the rest of his clothing then gently lays down with Allura on his bed…]_

"Ally, didn't you hear me?" The sound of Romelle's voice brings the princess's mind back to the present. "I'm sorry, I guess I was daydreaming." "I'd say" Romelle giggles. "OK, so you want to incorporate some Terran traditions into the ceremony?"

"Yes, this is Keith's wedding too. I know he's going to have Lance as his 'Best Man', I think it's called; so I would need what is called a 'Maid of Honor'. I would like that to be you, will you do it?"

"Of course I will. How do you know all this stuff?"

"Oh Hunk showed us the video of his sister's wedding. It was lovely, with so much meaning behind it. I thought that when I got married, to Keith that is…, I'd want to do some of the same things."

"So even then you were hoping Keith would be the one?"

"Romy, I've been hoping for Keith to be the one since I first met him!" The two princesses start to laugh as Nanny walks into the room. She tells them that it's well past midnight and they should get some rest. They bid each other goodnight and as Romelle opens the door to leave, a startled Keith jumps backwards. "Oh hey, is Ally still up?"

"Yeah Keith, she's in there with Nanny." They bid each other good night then Romelle leaves.

As Keith steps into the sitting room, Nanny comes out of Allura's bedchamber. "Goodness Captain, I didn't know you were still up too!"

"Yes Nanny, I'm heading to bed now but wanted to give Allura the great news before I go."

"What's that Keith?" Allura walks out in her robe and Keith can't help but smile appreciatively as the light from her bedchambers causes a silhouette of her perfect figure through the thin material. Nanny sees this and steps between the two; bringing Keith's mind back to the matter at hand. "None of that until after the wedding."

"Yes Nanny. Well I wanted you to know; Marshall Graham said that the Explorer was to be in the Denubian galaxy anyway so it won't be a problem for them to provide the extra support for us. However there's one condition."

"Oh no, what is it?"

Keith smiles and says "We have to invite him to the wedding!"

"Done!" Allura tries to step around Nanny, but the governess is swift and takes Keith by the arm saying, "That is wonderful news Captain, now Princess needs her rest and so do you. See you in the morning! Good night."

"Good night Nanny. Good night Ally, I love you!"

"Good night Keith, I love you too!" Allura manages to shout just in time as the door swishes shut.

Part 6

On planet Doom an enraged King Zarkon is pacing the floor of Hagar's lab. "What do you mean you can't have the robeast ready in time to attack Arus?"

"Sire, normally I would, but we are low on lazon to give my creation its super strength and size. Lotor was successful in stopping the rebellion but the wedding is set for Christmas which is only three weeks away! It takes that long to get the lazon into production and delivered! "

"It took Lotor too long to stop those slaves! Take the lazon you need from Lotor's fleet, he'll just have to do without for the time being."

"Yes sire."

As Lotor's ship draws near Arus' air space, he takes his personal ship down to the surface before they are detected. He lands in a clearing just far enough away from the castle to remain hidden. The Prince of Doom reaches the Castle of Lions just as the lights in the princess' room go out. "Perfect, we'll be together soon, my love." A lustful grin spreads across his azure face and he picks up his pace.

Skillfully, with the grace and stealth of a snake, Lotor ascends the castle walls to Allura's window ledge. He picks the lock quickly and slides through the open window. However, he is spotted by four little space mice. They run back quickly through the wall, heading towards the captain's room to warn him of the danger. The princess is already asleep and dreaming peacefully. Slowly, Lotor sneaks up to her bed to hear her murmur softly…"oh yes my love, I am yours…" The prince believes that she is dreaming of him and he leans down just as Allura turns over and the moon light catches the ring on her left hand. Lotor looks closely at the heart shaped engagement ring and becomes enraged. "**What Is This?**" Allura jumps up only to be grabbed by the shoulders. "_**Who Gave You This? Answer Me!**_" The princess manages to bring her knee up to his groin causing Lotor to let her go, giving Allura time to get away. But he recovers enough to grab her right wrist as she passes while drawing out his gun. "Let Her Go Lotor!"

"Keith! "She yells in relief as tears stream down her face. Keith also has his gun drawn and it's pointing at Lotor.

"**You! You Dare To Give Me Orders Scum? I'll kill you here and now!**"

The Princess screams "**NOOOOO!**" While twisting around and back hands Lotor's face; her ring slashing through his cheek. Lotor lets her go to grab his face. Keith doesn't hesitate a second and fires directly at Lotor's chest. He falls quickly to his knees then collapses completely. As the princess runs into Keith's waiting arms, the rest of the Voltron force come racing in along with Coran, Nanny, Sven and Romelle. Lance and Hunk run straight for Lotor.

Nanny asks "Is he dead?"

"No just stunned. We better get him to a cell before he comes through." Then as they pick up his limp body they all see the bloody gash. "Whoa, what happened?" Pidge asks.

Allura is still sobbing on Keith's shoulder so he answers "Ally did it when she stopped Lotor from trying to kill me. Her ring cut his face when she back handed him."

A few low whistles grunts are heard but it is Romelle who walks up to the princess, smiles and says "Nice job Ally!" Allura finally looks up and smiles slightly, "Thank you."

"Well I believe that was enough excitement for tonight. We now have Lotor so let's secure him for tonight. I'll contact Galaxy Garrison to come pick him up for trial. I suggest we all turn in and try to get some sleep. Everyone nods in agreement with Coran except for the princess.

"I don't think I could sleep now and I certainly don't want to be left alone!"

"I'll stay with you sweetheart."

"Absolutely not!"

"Now Nanny, her highness has just been through a very frightening ordeal. I seriously doubt that the good Captain's intentions are anything but noble. I'm sure he merely wants to make her feel safe and secure. Am I right?"

"Of course Coran. After what just happened I only want to be here to calm her down so she can rest."

"Well…" Nanny begins only to have Coran interrupt. "Good. It's settled, let us all get some rest."

As they turn towards the door, Coran pauses to look back at the young couple. Keith has already sat down on the bed against the headboard, holding the princess tightly to him as he strokes her hair gently. Allura's head is nestled to his chest and she has begun to weep again. Coran smiles gently and leaves them alone.

Part 7

6:17 AM. Keith looks from the clock back to the sleeping form next to him. He thinks "What a way to get the chance to spend the night with you again." As if she heard his thoughts, Allura smiles lightly and snuggles into him. Keith chuckles and wraps his arms around her more tightly. Beep. Beep. Keith pulls out his com, and whispers "Keith here."

"I figured you'd be awake by now. A Garrison ship will be here in a few hours to pick up our guest."

"Thanks Coran. I'll be down shortly."

"How is she?"

"She finally fell asleep a couple hours ago and is still asleep."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Keith slowly disengages himself from Allura and quietly gets up. He goes over to her desk and writes a quick note, puts it on her night stand then lightly kisses her lips. "I'll see you soon. Pleasant dreams my love."

_[The new King & Queen of Arus are dancing across the ballroom floor. Everyone is quite happy and having a great time at the coronation celebration. "King Keith" Allura giggles. "My lord when do we get to start our 'private' celebration?"_

_Keith looks down upon his wife of one month with a smirk on his face. "My queen, anytime you want to …as long as you stop calling me that." He leans over and kisses her lips gently. _

_Looking around to see if anyone is watching, they dance their way towards the end of the ballroom, then quickly slip out the door. Sneaking down the hallway to the elevator that will take them to their private quarters, Keith sweeps Allura up off her feet. As the doors close, Keith sets Allura down and turns to key in the code for their quarters. Allura steps up from behind and begins to unbutton his jacket. "This night is going to be incredible, my love." She whispers in his ear then nibbles on his earlobe, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. She keeps up her sweet assault on him by trailing light kisses down his neck. The elevator stops and Keith turns around once again sweeping Allura into his strong arms and presses his lips to hers. Their tongues dancing with each other in the heat of the passion filled kiss… ]_

"Hey sleepy head, are you going to stay in bed all day?"

Allura suddenly awoke to the sound of Romelle's voice. "I was having the most wonderful dream, so if you don't mind, 'Yes', I'm going to stay in bed all day so I can finish my dream."

"Well you can't. Nanny the Wedding Nazi, will be here any second and she'll yank you out, so I suggest you get going…Now!"

"Oh all right, but only since you asked so Nice" Allura replies sarcastically as she sticks out her tongue.

Then on her way to the bathroom, she spots the note: _Good morning my angel. I had some things to attend to but I will see you before you head into town this morning. It was wonderful to just hold you all night long. But I can't wait until the day arrives that we'll be able to do so much more…I love you, Keith._

Ally's cheeks blush as a knowing smile creeps across her lips. She puts the note into her drawer and begins to hum happily into the bathroom. Romelle smiles and relaxes as she realizes that the attack from Lotor has already slipped from her mind.

"Must have been some dream to do that, or would it be that note?" she muses to herself.

Part 8

"Princess are you awake yet?" Nanny sings sweetly to her charge.

"She just did go into the bathroom Nanny. I know Keith wanted us to let her awaken on her own but we have that gown fitting appointment today, away from…"

"SSHHH, do you want to further upset her? We aren't even to speak of him until he's gone."

"Nanny, I don't think she even cares anymore. She's relaxed and happy. She said that I interrupted a 'most wonderful dream'. And by the playful smirk she gave me, I think it's safe to say that blue bastard is the last thing on her mind."

"Princess Romelle, such language! But between you and me…I've called him worse in my mind."

Romelle and Nanny hide their giggles as Allura returns to the room. Nanny aids the two princesses in preparing for their outing without ever mentioning Lotor's captivity.

Keith stops by the stables just as they are ready to depart. "I want you to be careful out there, stay close to Pidge and Hunk. I'm not sure why I can't go with you…"

"Keith, it's your tradition that the groom can't seen the gown before the wedding day."

"But you've had your gown done for years now, you showed it to us three years ago… OH."

The princesses, Pidge, Hunk and Sven laugh at his sudden realization. "Don't worry Capt. we'll take good care of them."

Thanks Hunk, I know you will." Keith and Sven lean in to give their ladies a good-bye kiss before heading back towards the castle.

"So tell me why we got roped into guarding the princesses and not Sven or Lance?" Pidge whispers to Hunk.

"Because, those two know Keith the best and if he starts to lose control with Lotor, they can reign him in better than you or I. Today the Capt. needs them and the princesses need us. Besides, Lance wouldn't be any good, he'd be too busy trying to pick-up the seamstress." Pidge lets out a loud laugh and blushes as the princesses turn around with curious glances.

Part 9

The Garrison Prison transport lands quietly in landing bay 1. Twenty-five GG MP's line the way. Lotor is escorted by Lance and Sven with Keith and Coran bringing up the rear. They are flanked by the Royal Guard. Lotor's bound by his ankles, hands and bi-ceps. They are not taking any chances with him this time.

Before he is loaded onto the vessel, Lotor angrily turns to Keith "My father will not take this matter lightly. He WILL free me, and Arus will pay."

"Lotor, when Zarkon finds out that we captured you, why you were here to begin with and what happened, he'll probably thank us for ridding him of you!"

"You will NEVER marry Princess Allura, SHE IS TO BE MINE! "

Sven sees Keith's jaw clench and a dangerous look appears on his face. He nods to Lance and before Keith can respond, Lance yells out "Yeah right blue boy, dream on. Now get on that ship before I take matters into my own hands and off ya right here!"

"No Lance, don't lower yourself to his level. Lotor you have made your last mistake, and now you're going to pay the ultimate price for your evil ways. Good-bye." Coran said his piece, turned on his heel and walked away. Six new GG MP's descended and stepped into place, relieving the others of guarding Lotor. They pushed him up onto the ship, and moments later, they were gone from Arus.

Keith remained behind everyone else until he could no longer see the departing ship. Finally, unclenching his jaw he lets out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. As he exited the landing bay, Keith wondered who would be right, Lotor or himself? Looking up he spots his two best friends waiting quietly for him inside. They clasp him on the shoulders and Lance speaks first "Who wants a beer? I'm buyin!" Keith and Sven look at each other with amazed expressions.

"Lance, you've never bought, so ve'd be crazy to say 'No'." The three friends laugh uproariously and head for the rec room.

Later, Keith walks quietly down the corridor to his office. Sven and Lance had kicked him out so they could plan his bachelor party. He thought that this was a good time to actually get some work done. As the door closed behind him, a familiar scent reaches his senses. "I heard he left pretty quietly."

Keith turns and sees Allura sitting on his couch, smiling sweetly up to him. "Yeah, I was hoping that Lance would get to shoot him at least once…" They both start laughing.

Then Allura leans into his embrace, thoughtfully she says, "You know we're all alone here. No Nanny, no Coran, or anyone else…"

Keith looks down into those blue eyes and is completely lost. He reaches for the door controls and not only locks it but enables the security codes. Then he takes out his comm., Allura gives him hers and he unplugs the one on his desk. "No one is going to interrupt us this time" Keith growls out then taking Allura into his arms again, kisses her with such passion it takes them both by surprise.

Keith's hands find the zipper to Allura's jumper and as he pulls it down, she shrugs the garment off her shoulders. Allura then grabs a hold of Keith's shirt, pulling it up over his head. Letting go of each other just long enough to discard the rest of their clothes, they come back together hungrily kissing the other deeply. His hands gently yet urgently massage her breasts, causing a liquid fire to consume her inside. Allura trails kisses along his jaw line to his earlobe. She nibbles lightly then blows gently, causing a shiver to run through Keith's body. Feeling his response, Allura draws back slightly to look seductively into his eyes. Keith sees something there that he's never seen before, it scares him a bit but it turns him on more so.

Allura holds his gaze as she runs her fingers down his well toned body, she slowly kneels down. Her hands take hold of his manhood and with a sexy smile, Allura takes it into her mouth. Keith gasps and between the shock and the pleasure she is causing, he falls back, grabbing onto his desk for support. He cries out "Oh my god, Allura!" She smiles to herself but doesn't let go. Instead she takes more of him into her mouth, sucking and teasing his throbbing shaft. Keith, not sure how much more he can handle, or how she even learned how to do this, reaches down and brushing her hair back from her shoulders breathlessly says "My love… please… if you continue, I won't have anything left for you."

Allura ceases her sweet assult and he kneels down with her. Keith kisses her again, his tongue tasting himself on hers, as he pulls her into his lap. Allura throws her head back in pleasure as Keith's girth fills her completely. Keith grabs her hips to help guide her thrusts to meet his. He feels her body clench with each movement bringing him close to the edge once more.

Knowing that they are both close to climax, Allura gently pushes Keith backwards to the floor and she straddles him. "Oh god Keith, Yes!" With a final thrust, Keith and Allura orgasm together. She lays down on top of him as he folds his arms tenderly around her. The couple lay that way for several moments until their breathing returns to normal.

Keith pulls Allura up to him and takes her face into his hands staring into her deep blue eyes. "That…that…" Not able to make the words come from his mouth, Allura chuckles and kisses him. "was incredible. Where… I mean… How… did you ever learn to do that?"

"It's my little secret, but I wasn't sure I was doing it properly until now." She beamed at her lover. "Oh my god, look at the time! We're going to be late for dinner and Nanny will want to know where we've been!" He chuckles and slowly shakes his head at her. "What's so funny?"

"You are my love. One second you're a sultry sex kitten and the next you're a scared princess worried what others will think! Ally honey, stop worrying. We're getting married. Who cares what anyone thinks and besides, it's our business, not theirs. O.K.?"

"O.K., I love you Keith."

"I love you too, kitten." Allura raises her eyebrows at the nickname "Kitten?"

"Well, yeah, but only when we're alone." They both laugh and get up to find where they'd thrown their clothes before heading off to dinner.

Part 10

The next weeks fly by in a whirlwind of wedding preparations, everyday duties and security issues. Nothing has been heard from Doom or Zarkon since Lotor's imprisonment. For Keith, it's too quiet and has him on edge. It's finally the day before their wedding when Keith's com buzzes bringing him back from his worries and concerns. "Keith here, what's up?"

"Keith, the Explorer has just called and the Vehicle Voltron force is on their way to the castle."

"Thanks Coran. Tell them we'll meet them in the landing bay."

"Certainly, Coran out."

Keith stops by Allura's office and the two head down to the landing bay, meeting Sven and Romelle along the way. Once the group enters, they find Lance, Hunk and Pidge there already greeting their friends with warm hugs, back slaps and handshakes. When Ginger spies the two couples she shouts "There's the love birds now!"

Only to have Jeff answer "Yep there's the '_**old**_' married and the '_**soon to be'**_ married schmucks…err couples!" Everyone laughs except for Lance.

"Hey - now if I HAD said that, you'd all be hitting me in the head and shouting 'shut up Lance'!" The group laughs even harder at his comment.

That afternoon, after the final rehearsal, Allura plans to have a nice quiet dinner, just her and Keith in the sunroom before saying good night since Keith's traditions state the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. However, once they reach the sunroom's entrance, a loud voice yell's, "Grab 'em boys!"

Lance leads the charge of all the guys, as they swoop in grab Keith and run down the hallway with him. Allura, stunned, finally asks "What…where are you taking him?"

Ginger and Romelle, giggle from behind her. "He'll be alright Ally, it's his bachelor party. "

"And this is your bachelorette party! So let's get to it!" Ginger says as she grabs Allura's arm and pulls her to the spot they've prepared inside.

Part 11

_Bachelor Party:_

The guys have a rousing game of poker going with loud rock music, cigars, pizza and a full bar. Keith looks around the rec room from the doorway with a big smile on his face. "Lance, I was worried about what you and Sven were up to but this is Great!"

"Yeah, well it's a real 'guys' night. Cards, booz, rock-n-roll… stuff that'll kill ya, but I didn't do everything I wanted. Sven and Pidge put their feet down at the strippers. But I guess it's OK. Just don't get too drunk tonight. Nanny'll kill us!"

"Nanny? Shoot, Ally'll kill us first!" The two best friends slap each other's back and sit down to the game.

"Now Keith, just because you're the guest of honor, or is that sorrow… doesn't mean we're going to take it easy on you. We're playing to win!"

"Yeah right Lance, you haven't beat Keith OR Shannon since…well…never!"

"Ha Ha, very funny Hunk. Just wait. I feel real lucky tonight!" The guys all laugh as Chip deals the cards.

_Bachelorette Party:_

Allura's party is much more quiet and gentile. The ladies of the Vehicle Force, Queen Orla, Princess Romelle, Marie (Allura's maid and friend), and Nanny sit around a blushing bride-to-be. They are sipping wine and enjoying finger sandwiches that Nanny made while watching Allura open presents from them as lovely chamber music plays softly over the sound system. Nanny looks at her watch, notices the time and excuses herself from the party to finish up last minute details and to turn in. Not long after, Queen Orla gets up kisses Allura's head and bids her good night as well.

"I know you girls still want to have some fun so I'll be sure Nanny doesn't 'hear or see' anything. But remember tomorrow's going to be a long busy day, so get some rest." She winks at them with a knowing smile as she leaves the party.

Allura's confused but soon the rest jump up, pull out other gifts, and a blender bar is quickly set up as the music changes to dance and pop rock. "Now the REAL party begins! Ally, you get the first drink." "Romy what in the world?"

"Allura, Romelle told us that you wanted to blend Terran wedding traditions with Arusian. Well this is what a Terran bachelorette party's like. So relax, let loose and enjoy your last night as a single woman!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Lisa!" Ginger agrees as she hands the princess a frozen drink and her first gift…a set of fuzzy handcuffs!

Part 12

Meanwhile on Doom, King Zarkon is fuming over his son's stupidity and Hagar's lack of robeast production. "I'm surrounded by idiots and imbicils. _**Witch Get In Here Now!**_"

"What is thy bidding, sire? Are you ready for me to free Prince Lotor now? Do you feel he has paid long enough for his foolishness?"

"No, because he thinks with what's in his pants instead of his head. Let him stew in the Garrison prison. He needs to learn his lesson. Maybe after his trial I'll think about springing him. But then again…maybe not… Anyway I want to know the status of your robeast production. The lazon storage is back up to 100%, so what is the hold up?"

"You want a decisive win over Arus and therefore I am using my darkest magic on this one, which takes time my king. It will be ready in time to attack on their wedding day as you desire. Voltron will not be able to stop my creation this time and he will be destroyed. Arus and the princess will fall to you!"

"They better or I'll throw you into the same cell with Lotor to rot! Now be gone."

"Yes sire."

Back on Arus, Nanny takes one last look at the ball room and smiles to herself in satisfaction. "Yes everything is perfect. Oh my King and Queen, I wish you were here to be a part of this joyous event. I know I was a blind fool for so long but thankfully Allura followed her heart instead of listening to me. The Captain is a good choice and I'm certain now that he will make a fine king ruling beside our Allura."

"The road they have traveled has not been easy for either of them Nanny. But fate has brought them together and happiness will prevail. I can see them ushering in a new era here on Arus. We have to admit that Arus of old is dead, and that this is the birth of a new planet Arus."

"Oh Coran, Queen Orla, I didn't realize that you were both still up! But you are right Coran. I can see that now. Well tomorrow's the big day. Can I get you something before I retire for the evening?"

"Oh no Nanny, thank you. Coran was leaving Keith's party and offered to escort me to my room. Both parties should be breaking up soon ."

"Well then I'll get ready to clean up the rec and sun rooms right now."

"Nanny let the staff take care of that. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow so I insist we all need to turn in for the night."

"If you insist. Good night Coran, Good night majesty."

"Good night Nanny" They both reply and wait in the hall until they see her get onto the elevator and it stops on the floor of her quarters.

"Well that was close."'

"Yes it was. She would have a fit if she saw the boys gambling and the girls well, what exactly are the girls up to?"

"Coran, as Allura's surrogate father, it's best that you don't know either. But they are fine and know to wrap things up shortly."

Coran's eyebrows go up but then he lowers them, chuckles to himself thinking 'ah to be young again'. He escorts the queen to her room, bids her good night and continues down the hall to his own quarters. Once inside, he pours a glass of brandy, sits down in his chair and says "Alfor my friend, it's all coming together as you foresaw. I just pray that Zarkon stays away long enough so that they have a memorable wedding and coronation."

"_Put your fears to rest my friend. Although Zarkon will attack and it will be fierce, my daughter and her dearest will have a blessed union. Voltron alone would not be able to save Arus but with the help of the Vehicle Voltron, I know they will triumph though it will not come as an easy victory. Rest now Coran. You have done well in raising my daughter. Your job in that is done. However, your new job is just beginning. The new king and queen of Arus will need your advice and guidance more than you can imagine. "_

"Thank you my King and friend. It's been an honor to love, teach and raise the princess as if she were my own. I will not let you down in my newest task."

"_I know you won't my friend…I know you won't."_

To Be Continued


End file.
